Instituto Dramatico
by ThiagoDaanuu-18
Summary: ¿Que pasara durante las clases en el Instituto?... Mucho Drama
1. Inscripciones

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece, (_corto pero entendible y explicable_).

**Cupo limitado:** 15** cupos abiertos desde ahora…**

**Aclaración: Bien no quiero que piensen que esto es una copia a Internado Wawanakwa, porque esto es un Instituto en donde algunos de los participantes de TDI/TDA estarán en el mismo Instituto en el cual vos te has incorporado, o tus mismos padres te han obligado.**

**Esto vendría a ser después de PLaya con Drama y también de la primera temporada de TDI.**

**Creo que ya no hay más aclaraciones. **

* * *

_**Instituto Dramático**_

- Esta debe ser otra trampa de Chris - Dijo Heather molesta cruzada de brazos viendo a la mayoría de los ex-campistas de la isla en el mismo Instituto que ella

- Yo no veo a Chris por acá - Dijo Harold mirando hacia todos lados por encima de sus ex-compañeros

- ¿Porque solamente nos encontramos nosotros aquí en este Instituto? - Pregunto Courtney algo molesta

- Vamos _princesa_ no te enfades... ¿que tan malo se siente reencontrarse? - Pregunto Duncan acercándose

- mucho - Le respondió cruzada de brazos algo sonrojada

- Courtney tiene razón esto no puede ser que solamente estemos nosotros... - aporto Bridgette mientras se escuchaban murmullos de los demás ex-campistas conversando

- Si, Brid también tiene razón - Dijo Geoff y comenzaron a besarse

- ¿Donde esta Izzy? - Pregunto Owen mientras corría hacia la entrada principal

- Aquí estoy - Respondió la pelirroja mientras saltaba de un árbol a los brazos de Noah

- ¡Noah déjala! - Le dijo Owen mientras se le acercaba

- Quédate tranquilo Owen, no me gusta Izzy - Le recordó Noah con sarcasmo

- Bien y... ¿que haremos aquí? - Pregunto Trent

- Yo creo que habrá que estudiar, es un Instituto ¿no? - Aporto Cody

- Si llegue a esto para estudiar ya me largo - Respondió Gwen al respecto de la respuesta de Cody

- ¡Miren ahí llega Chris! - Señalo Eva no tan feliz

- ¡Chris! - Dijeron todos mientras volteaban a verlo

- ¿Que hacen aquí? - Pregunto Chris

- Si crees que no sabré que tu fuiste el que nos juntaste aquí... - contesto Gwen aun cruzada de brazos

- Si, fui yo, jajaja, pero no solamente porque la llamada que les hice a sus casas para que se vinieran a una fiesta de parte de Geoff no la negaron así que gracias a ustedes están aquí, solamente algunos de los ex-campistas de la isla negaron la propuesta pero ellos se lo pierden jajaja - Explico Chris

- Argg, como lo creí - Gruño Noah

- ¿Pero que es lo que haremos aquí Chris? - Pregunto Courtney

- ¿Estudiar? - Pregunto Harold

- No, Harold... - Le respondía Chris pero fue interrumpido por Lindsay

- ¿Vinimos para ganar un concurso de belleza?

- No Lindsay... los junte... bueno mejor dicho ustedes decidieron venir aquí para que pasen unos meses juntos nuevamente - Les explico Chris

- ¿Solamente para _joder_? - Pregunto Heather

- No... también tendrán alguna que otra clase con el profesor - Le explico Chris

- ¿Quien será el profesor? - Pregunto Lindsay

- Simplemente y nada menos que el _Chef_ y yo seré su consejero _(Tipo un director)_ - Dijo Chris

- No puede ser - Gruñía Gwen

- ¿Como que no puede ser Gwen? - Le pregunto Cody

- Bien creo que esto ya esta dicho y aclarado, ahora me iré a tomar un algo - Comento Chris y se fue

- Bien entonces, creo que para entrar al Instituto se necesitan abrir las puertas - Dijo Noah con sarcasmo y Chris se voltio para entregarles las llaves de la entrada principal, Noah alcanzo las llaves, las encajo en la cerradura y abrió las enormes puertas azules y todos comenzaron a entrar.

- esto si se ve sin gente viejo - Dijo Geoff

- La verdad, veo que esto será algo aburrido - Aporto Harold

- ¿Por que dices eso? - Pregunto Cody

- Porque nos veremos las caras nuevamente, siempre los mismos - Le explico Harold

- Al menos nos libramos de ese par de chillonas - Le comento Eva y Noah asintió

- Si, y también de el sexista de Ezekiel - Aporto Bridgette entre besos

- Ni el pequeño grandote Dj - Recordó Leshawna

- ¿y Berta? - Pregunto Lindsay tomando su cuello como en función de confundida

- Tampoco acepto la "invitación a la fiesta de Geoff" - Dijo Heather haciendo comillas en el aire

- Vamos peor no podría ser esto - Aporto Noah mientras sacaba unos de sus libros de su mochila

- ¿Porque no esta Katie? - Le pregunto Cody cerca del oído de Noah mientras no sacaba la vista del libro

- ¡No!, ¡No me gusta Katie además! - Le contesto el moreno

- Vamos admítelo - Le insistía Cody

- No-me-gusta - Le dijo sin sacar la vista del libro

- ¿Pero porque estaremos nosotros solos... y Tyler? - Pregunto Lindsay

- Acá estoy Linds... - Le respondió y le robo un beso en la mejilla

- No estarán ustedes solos nada mas - Dijo Tyler

- ¿Por que dices eso viejo? - Le pregunto Geoff mientras paraba de besar a Bridgette

- Si de verdad... ¿Por que? - Se sumo Courtney

- Porque escuche a el Chef y a Chris que conversaban sobre que había algo inesperado pero no se de que se trata, podría ser compañeros de Instituto nuevos... ¿no? - Explico Tyler

- Tienes razón... - Dijo Trent

- ¿Quien quiere compañeros nuevos? - Pregunto Harold

- Yo... - Se sumo Cody

- ¿Por que Cody? - Pregunto Harold

- No lo se... ¿no decían que "siempre éramos los mismos"? - le respondió Cody

- Oh... claro

- Además de eso porque llegaran chicas nuevas - Agrego Cody

- Esa parte la disfrutare - contesto Harold

- Leshawna creo que Harold se conseguirá nueva chica - Le dijo Heather mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Cody y el pelirrojo

- Estas celosa porque nunca has tenido novio en la temporada de _isla del drama - _Le contesto Leshawna

- UFF, no lo dije por eso, solamente por alertarte - Le dijo Heather y después agrego - Además tu no sabes si tuve novio o no

- Claro como tu digas - le respondió

- además de eso, yo tengo mas posibilidad de conseguir mas chicos, por mi inteligencia y belleza, en caso tu, mírate - Le dijo Heather cruzada de brazos

- Dime que no dijiste lo que dijiste - Le dijo Leshawna acercándose a Heather algo furiosa

- Si lo dije y si quieres lo repito - Le respondió Heather con su tono de superioridad, dicho eso Leshawna se iba hacia Heather pero todos vinieron a separarlas...

- Creo que esto será un Instituto Dramático - Dijo Chris viendo la escena desde lejos

* * *

**Bien si quieren entrar a este Instituto solamente tendrán que llenar este "formulario"...**

**1- Nombre completo: **

**2- Personalidad: **

**3- Estereotipo **_**(simplemente para resumir un poco su personalidad):**_

**4- ¿Cómo reacciona con el chico/a que le gusta?:**

**5- Aspecto físico:**

**6- ¿De quien te gustaría ser amigo de los personajes de TDI o los nuevos?:**

**7- Vestimenta (**_**Pueden usar cualquier vestimenta pero tienen que tener si o si los colores: Azul, Negro y Blanco**_**):**

**Creo que ya esta todo…**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18**


	2. Alumnos

Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece

**Cupo limitado:** **Habían **15** cupos abiertos, pero ahora ya están cerrados. CUPO LLENO.**

**Esto vendría a ser después de PLaya con Drama y también de la primera temporada de TDI.**

**En este capitulo Nia de NekoNight me ayudo a volverlo a escribir (se me borro todo el capitulo).**

**Creo que ya no hay más aclaraciones. **

* * *

-Chef, no puedo creer toda la gente que se inscribió a esta cosa- Dijo Chris mientras tomaba las inscripciones de una mesa y se acomodaba en una silla para comenzar a leerlas.

-Como sea… -Suspiro cansado el Chef mientras se dirigía a un armario que se encontraba a las espaldas de Chris.

-Ni los ex campistas ni los nuevos saben que este instituto estará colmado de cámaras, pero este show no será mostrado en la televisión nacional así que no mostraremos todo lo que sucede aquí, pero saldrá en un canal especial pago, y a mi me pasan el 50 % de las ganancias –Ríe feliz.

-¿Que? ¡A mi me darán solo el 25%! –grita molesto el Chef.

-Pásame mi vestimenta para el show –Le ordena obviando el comentario.

-¿Cuál de estas dos? –Le pregunta mostrándole una túnica arrugada y desteñida de profesor y un traje de gala negro.

-El traje –Le responde Chris.

-Encima de me pagan menos tengo que andar haciendo de profesor –gruñe el Chef.

-Y claro –Sonríe Chris mientras agarra el traje dejando las inscripciones en la mesa, agarrando todos los uniformes para los ex campistas y sale para entregárselos. -¡Vamos, levántensen!- Grita con un megáfono- ¡Ya comienzan las clases y aquí no se duerme hasta tarde! –Agrega tomándose su puesto en serio.

-¿Es necesario que nos levantes tan temprano? –Aparece quejándose Courtney.

-Viejo, es muy temprano –Comento Trent mientras se fregaba los ojos.

-¿Disfrutas hacernos esto verdad? –Le pregunta molesta Gwen mientras se desperezaba.

-Cielos, no pude arreglarme el cabello -Comento Lindsay arreglándose el cabello con las manos.

-Tomen, y vallansen a cambiar –Les dijo Chris mientras le daba un uniforme a cada uno.

-No usare esa basura –gruño Duncan viendo su uniforme.

-Y yo no usare esa pollera –Comento molesta Eva.

-Lo siento chicos, así son las reglas –Les respondió sonriendo burlón – Y como ya saben, a partir de ahora seré su nuevo Consejero –Dijo haciendo gala de su traje, que era un pantalón de vestir negro con un cinturón, una chaqueta negra de la misma tela prendida con una camisa blanca por debajo –Tienen diez minutos para cambiarse –Habló por su megáfono, haciendo que los ex campistas se fueran a cambiar.

-Están por llegar –Le llega un mensaje al celular de Chris.

Después de los diez minutos aparecieron todos con sus respectivos uniformes.

-¿Esto no me queda muy apretado? -Preguntó Owen haciendo notar su apretado uniforme.

_En el avión algo pequeño…_

-Halla abajo alguien pide auxilio –Comenta Miley señalando a Chris, que movía las manos haciendo una especie de señal.

-Tranquila, no esta pidiendo ayuda, Chris nos están dando la señal de que allí esta el instituto –Le responde el piloto -¡Sujétense! –Grita mientras baja en picada el avión, haciendo que caiga a metros de la entrada del instituto.

-¿Están todos bien? –Pregunta el piloto ya bajando del avión.

-¿Te parece que estamos bien? –Le pregunta Alicard molesto, que estaba tirado en una parte del avión.

-No lo creo… -Comenta Robert mostrando su muñeca doblada, y con heridas en su cara.

-Yo estoy bien –Sonríe Cassie saliendo del avión, pero por no mirar cayendo para afuera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Le pregunta Yhiel a Alicard, que baja con un montón de mochilas.

-Yo puedo solo –Le responde de mala manera, haciendo que Yhiel gruña un poco.

-¿Y eso? –Pregunta Lisa señalando a un segundo avión que aterriza bien.

Del avión sale Thiago eructando, mientras Alexa lo ve molesta.

-¿No puedes dejar de hacer eso? –Le pregunta molesta.

-Fue por toda la comida que nos dieron –Le responde sonriendo.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué ustedes bajaron de un avión mejor? –Pregunta algo molesta Rocio, señalando a los pedazos de su avión.

-Tenemos privilegios –Le responde Nia sacándole la lengua.

-¿Porque su avión esta hecho pedazos? –Pregunta señalando Matt, y varios lo miran de mala gana.

-¡Corran que se va a quemar el avión! –Grita Ty, saliendo de prisa del avión.

-¡A Maye le gusta quemar cosas! –Gritó riendo desde el avión.

-¿Quién la va a rescatar? –Pregunta Alexa, pero todos se empiezan a hacer los boludos silbando -No se muevan tanto –Comenta algo molesta –Yo voy –Dice entrando al avión.

-¿Cuánto apuestan a que se muere? –Pregunta Nia alejándose del avión.

-Aún sigue el piloto dentro –Habla Austin, escondiéndose un poco de su padre -¿La que entró no era tu novia? –Le preguntó a Thiago, señalando al avión.

-¡Allí voy Alexa! –Grita haciéndose el superhéroe, pero cuando se va acercar tropieza, y el avión explota.

-¿Se murió? –Pregunta Nia viendo al avión explotar despreocupada.

Maye aparece saltando como si nada del avión, mientras el piloto sale con Alexa algo mareada.

-¿Esta bien? –Pregunta Pheobe acercándose.

-Eso creo, pero estaría mejor si alguien me hubiese ido a rescatar Contesta molesta refiriéndose a Thiago.

-Jee –Ríe nervioso mientras entra al instituto.

-¿Cómo están todos? Soy Lisa –Saluda la chica mientras va hacia Noah.

-¿Qué hacen esos de allá? –pregunta Noah sin prestarle atención a la chica, y señala a un grupo donde están Ty haciendo payasadas; y Cody y Pheobe cantando.

-Haciendo lo de siempre –Contesta Austin despreocupadamente.

-¿Es cierto que eres el hijo de Chris? –Le pregunta Heather directamente.

-¿Para que lo quieres saber? –le pregunta haciéndose el interesante.

-Me resultas familiar –Le responde coqueteándole un poco.

-Por desgracia si lo soy –Contesta suspirando.

-¿No les parece genial eso? –Pregunta Chris abrazándolo por el hombro.

-No…- Le responde suspirando.

-¿Estas haciendo una dieta especial? –Le pregunta Lindsay a Lilith.

-Algo así… -Le responde sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Me pasas tu dieta? Es que eres taaan delgada –Agrega sonriendo.

-Dejen de conversar y vallan a cambiarse –Ordena Chris con el megáfono.

-¿Pero donde están nuestros uniformes? –Pregunta Natalie.

-Los encontraran en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Y las habitaciones? –Pregunta Itzel confundida.

-Las tendrán que buscar por su cuenta –Contesta y se va.

-Como sea… -Suspira Camilo mientras se va.

* * *

-¿En donde se supone que estén nuestros cuartos? –Pregunta algo molesta Miley, buscando la inscripción de su cuarto.

-Según mis cálculos, dos de nosotras debe dormir con 4 chicos –Habla Natalie, y todas miran a Nia.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta confundida.

-Tú deberás dormir con los chicos –Le dice Itzel, con doble sentido.

-C-como sea –Contesta sonrojada, fingiendo estar desconforme.

-¡Encontré la habitación de Thiago! –Grita contenta Miley, mientras da saltitos de alegría, pero cuando ve la inscripción se queda helada -¿No compartiré cuarto con él? –Pregunta decepcionada.

-No… lamentablemente no… -Le dijo Alexa mientras se le ponía enfrente para ver si se trataba de ella la otra chica con la cual compartiría el cuarto, al ver la inscripción se pregunta -¿Cómo que yo no compartiré cuarto con mi novio?

-No… lamentablemente no… -Le dice Miley como tomandole el pelo y largando una pequeña carcajada.

-No le veo lo gracioso… -Se quejo Alexa cruzada de brazos

-Yo si… -Dijo Nia mientras largaba una inmensa carcajada

-UFF

-entonces será mejor que valla entrando -dice Nia entrando al cuarto, mientras Miley y Alexa la miran algo molestas

-Miren, ese es nuestro cuarto, estaremos todos juntos, esto estará genial -Dijo Thiago mientras se acercaba al mismo

-no puedo creer que ahora nos llevemos tan bien -comenta divertido Matt

-Thiago espera... puedes pedir para dormir conmigo -Le pregunto Alexa mientras le tomaba las manos

-Es que es lo que dice en la inscripción -Le responde

-También puedes pedir para dormir conmigo -Se le acerca Miley

-Si... como sea.... -Decía Austin mientras escuchaba a Ty que decía -¡Esto estará genial!

-Vamos Austin no te agrada dormir con... -Decía Matt pero fue interrumpido al abrir la puerta lo cual se encontró a Nia que se encontraba cambiando en la litera de arriba

-¿Nia?

-Ahh...! -Grito Nia mientras se caía de la cama e intentaba taparse el sostén con una sabana de la litera de abajo.

-¿Que paso allí adentro? -Pregunto Thiago mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación

-Fueron los gritos de Nia -Responde Austin sin ganas mientras acomoda sus cosas en la litera de abajo

-¿Thiago y que harás? -Le pregunto Alexa sobre el tema que venían tratando

-Hare lo posible no se preocupen -Le respondió Thiago y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Alexa y Miley entraron a su cuarto muy molestas

-¿porque esas caras? -pregunta Aguus.

-maldición -gruñe Miley entrando a su cuarto.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Le pregunto Aguus.

-No tengo ganas de contar lo que ocurrió –Le respondió y se acomodo en la primer litera que vio.

-¿Pero fue malo? –Le pregunto

-¿Así que con ustedes compartiré el cuarto?- Pregunto Gwen mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Si, y conmigo también –Entró Heather.

-No puede ser –Dijo molesta Gwen acomodando sus cosas.

-¿Así que tu eres Alexa? ¿La novia de Thiago? –Pregunto Aguus mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Si… -Le respondió contenta, pero Miley salto de su cama molesta.

-Yo soy su novia –Dijo molesta poniendo las manos en su cintura, mientras Alexa la miraba algo enojada.

* * *

-¡A Izzy le gusta su nuevo cuarto! –Gritaba saltando de una cama a otra.

-¿Podrías dejar de saltar encima de mi cama? –Le pregunto amablemente Bridgette, acomodando sus cosas en una cama cercana.

-¡Esto es genial!- Exclamaba Lisa acostándose en una cama de golpe.

-Bien… -Suspira Lilith mientras deja su mochila en su cama relajadamente.

-Hola ¿Qué tal todo? –Le pregunta Arellys a Bridgette amistosamente.

-Bien –Le sonríe Bridgette.

* * *

-Deberías soltarte el cabello, así no se te quedara quebradizo –Le aconsejo Lindsay a Eva, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de ella.

-Mejor cállate –Gruño Eva molesta.

-Te ves bien con esa pollera ¿No crees que la usas muy larga? –Preguntó Rocio, señalando la pollera de Eva.

- Mejor no armemos problemas –Sonrió amablemente Salem.

-Es verdad, ¿No creen que es demasiado pronto para armar problema? –Les dijo sonriendo Cassie, acomodando sus cosas.

* * *

-Esto es un desorden –Se quejaba Courtney.

-Dímelo a mi chica –Contesto mirándola LeShawna.

-No esta tan mal –Hablo Pheobe mirando su nuevo cuarto.

-Creo que eres un poco estirada –Le comento Yhiel a Courtney.

-Es cierto, vive un poco mas la vida –Le comento Natalie poniendo sus cosas en una cama un poco alejada del resto.

-Como sea –Contesto Courtney molesta.

* * *

-¡Esto será grandioso! –Comento Tyler abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-Viejo, esto si es grande –Habla Trent, dejando su guitarra en una cama.

-¿Ya vieron a las chicas nuevas? –pregunto Cody sonriendo.

-¿Solo piensas en las chicas? –Pregunto molesto Alicard.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Le pregunto Robert confundido, para luego pegarse en la cabeza con la litera de arriba.

-Ten mas cuidado –Se rio Tyler, después pegándose con la puerta del baño.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –Pregunto molesto Alicard.

* * *

-Esto es asombroso –Comentaba Owen desde el baño.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? –Le preguntó molesto Noah –Maldición… Tendré que dormir el resto del show con Owen de nuevo… -Suspiro cansado.

-No va a ser tan malo –Le hablo Harold.

-Eso dices tú porque nunca dormiste con él… -Bufó molesto.

-¡Hola a…!- Entró Peter al cuarto, pero quedo decepcionado al ver a sus compañeros de cuarto –Todos… -Suspiro cansado.

-¡Aquí podremos dar una gran fiesta! –Anunciaba Geoff alegremente.

-¡Yeah! –Grita Ty desde encima de la litera de arriba, a punto de caerse.

-¡Eso viejo!- Choco las manos Duncan con Geoff.

-Tomen –Ty les tiro una botella desde arriba, cayéndole en las manos a Duncan.

-¡Oye! ¡Puedes lastimar a alguien así! –Se queja Camilo acomodándose el uniforme.

-Viejo, no seas tan estirado –Le gruño Duncan.

-Ese no es tu problema –Se quejo Camilo.

-¡Fiesta! –Seguía festejando Geoff.

* * *

-Genial, genial y genial –Suspiraba Nia saliendo del baño con su uniforme ya puesto.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta Thiago viéndola molesta.

-Soy la única chica que duerme con los varones ¿No es obvio? –Le responde subiéndose arriba de su litera.

-Así son las reglas –Le dice Austin desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Me valen tres…- Empezó a gruñir, pero la interrumpió Matt.

-¿Ya podemos irnos al salón? –Pregunta Matt poniéndose la corbata, e intentando atarse el nudo-

-Esto es así –Le dice Nia atándole la corbata y subiendo de nuevo a la litera.

-¿Ya esta…? –Preguntó Thiago yéndose a la puerta.

-¡Espérenme que me tengo que arreglar! –Les pide mientras saca un bolso, haciendo que los chicos bufen.

* * *

_En el salón…_

-Irán pasando por entre medio de las filas, y deberán presentarse –Les ordeno Chris, sentado en su escritorio.

-Hola, soy Alexandra Mariana "Alexa" Blake – Dijo una chica de ojos color aqua, cabello negro, piel morena clara, estatura media, de vestimenta una manga larga sin cuello color blanca con un cinturón negro, un collar con una gran letra A en Plateado, una falda con voleros azul y negra, unos tacones negros bajos con broches plateados, y una boina blanca –Soy linda –Cuando dice esto una chica le hace un "Cuak", pero lo ignora -, torpe y muy amigable.

-Soy Itzel Torrez Perez, la chava que es basatante pervertida pero es buena amiga –Dice una chica que tiene el pelo negro oscuro y se lo toma en una coleta, se deja un flequillo como de emo con una minifalda de color negra con detalles blancos, una camisa escotada de la espalda color azul y en el pecho un dibujo de una flor, zapatos de tacón mediano.

-Peter Traitor –Se presenta sin ánimo un chico algo musculoso, de tez blanca, ojos celestes, castaño claro, con unos Jeans azul oscuro, camisa Blanca de manga larga con un bolsillo en el pecho con dos líneas azules en la mangas y converse negros.

-Camilo Traitor -Es algo musculoso, ojos celestes pero algo mas oscuros a los de Peter, cabello color castaño oscuro, tez blanca  
Idéntico al de Peter lo diferente es que tiene un pantalón de vestir negro en vez de jeans y con converse azules bien oscuros.

-Son taaan parecidos –Comenta Lindsay señalándolos.

-Somos hermanos –Le comenta Peter.

-Bien… Ya me aburrí –Les dice Chris parándose.

-¡Maye se quería presentar! –Grita la chica.

-Será para la próxima –Le empieza a decir Chris parándose.

-Si no nos terminas de presentar llamaré a mi abogado –Habla molesta Courtney.

-Cálmate Reina, no es para tanto –Se le acerca Camilo con aire conquistador.

-¡Oye amigo! ¡No copies! –Le gruñó Duncan acercándose a su novia.

-Bieeeen ¿Nos presentamos o no?- Pregunta Lisa confundida.

-No, lo dejamos para la próxima –Ordena Chris llamando al Chef.

Y entra el Chef a los pocos minutos, y todos comienzan a reírse al verle el uniforme apretado que tenia.

-Chicos, este será su nuevo profesor –Les presenta Chris, mientras el Chef pone una mueca de enfado.

-¿No será el que cocine la comida incomible? –Pregunta "inocentemente" Nia, mientras él la ve con cara molesta.

-Te ves bien con ese traje –Le comenta Thiago burlón guiñándole el ojo.

-Bueno… ¿Y que hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Ty, comenzado a hacer idioteces, hasta que "disimuladamente" Austin le pego en la nuca.

-¡¡¡Thiago!!! –Gritaron Alexa y Miley al unísono, mientras se lanzaban a abrazarlo.

-Este… Me voy al baño –Comentó zafándose de las dos chicas.

-¿Y el salón? –Pregunta Pheobe, buscando con la mirada a Chris, que ya se había ido.

-Tiene que arreglar eso –Se rio burlón Matt, señalando a Thiago escapándose de las chicas.

-Chicos, los diez que encuentren el salón de clases primero tendrán una sorpresita –Se escucha la voz de Chris desde el altavoz –A correr –Se ríe y se corta la transmisión.

* * *

**Preguntas de su personaje…**

**1- ¿Qué les pareció la personalidad?**

**2- ¿Quién les gusto de pareja? (No importa que alguien ya lo hayan pedido).**

**3- ¿Qué personaje les cae mal? (Sin ser Heather).**

**4- ¿Quién quieren que sea el malo en la historia?**

**5- ¿Cómo quieren que sean las clases de compañeros?**

**6- ¿Qué puede pasar de noche en su cuarto? (Pijamada, Fiesta, Etc.)**

**7- ¿Cómo se comportan en clase?**

**8- ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Gracias x los Reviews me dan las ganas de escribir.**

**Dentro de poco subo otro.**

**En poco tiempo empiezo las clases y no voy a tener tanto tiempo para actualizar tan pronto.**

**Respondan las preguntas si es posible.**

**Chau.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 **


	3. Clase y Cuarto

**Disclaimer: **TDI no me pertenece.

**Cupo limitado: Habían 15 cupos abiertos, pero ahora ya están cerrados. CUPO LLENO.**

**Esto vendría a ser después de PLaya con Drama y también de la primera temporada de TDI.**

**En este capitulo Nia de NekoNight me ayudo a volverlo a escribir (se me rompio la notebook).**

**Advertencia: Por algo el raited T.**

* * *

-¿En dónde se supone que estan los salones?- Pregunta Pheobe señalando los lugares.

-¿Crees que si lo supieramos estaríamos como idiotas parados aquí? -Le responde con soberbia Miley.

-La única idiota aquí pareces tú -Se queja Alexa, haciendole una morisqueta.

-Por lo menos no ando como payasa como tú -Le responde moleta Miley.

-Por lo menos yo si soy la novia de Thiago -Responde Alexa burlonamente, mientras ambas comienzan a pelear.

-Nosotras ya nos vamos -Le dice Aguus, mirando que ya no quedan más que ellas tres.

* * *

-¿Donde creen que esté el salón? -Pregunta Yhiel fijandose en los pasillos.

-¿Te parece que te lo diré si lo supiera? -Le responde de mala manera Alicard, mientras mira a las puertas.

-Claro que si -Le respondió Yhiel intentando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Como digas -Suspira mientras la sigue.

* * *

-¿A donde vas Lilith? -Le pregunta Lisa mientras la mira entrar a un salón.

-Creo que encontre el salón -Dice Lilith mientras entra a un salón con una incripción.

-¿De veras? -Pregunta sonriente Rocio mientras la sigue.

-Será mejor entrar con ellas -Piensa el voz alta Natalie mientras entra al salón después de ellas.

* * *

-No se porque te seguí -Dice mientras niega con la cabeza Austin.

-¿Porque los demás se fueron rápido y ni te esperaron? -Pregunta inocentemente Ty.

-Mejor no me lo recuerdes -Suspira Austn mientras se recuesta a la pared.

* * *

-Estoy impaciente por saber cual es la sorpresa -Sonrie Arellys mientras da saltos de alegría.

-No te emociones tanto -Le aconseja Thiago mientras ve que Alexa pasa corriendo junto a Miley.

-¿Esa no era tu novia? -Le pregunta Nia señalando a Alexa irse de prisa.

-Creo... -Dice Thiago yéndose despreocupadamente.

-¡Miren! ¡Encontre la clase! -Grita Matt señalando el salón.

-¡Maye entrará primero!- Grita mientras lo empuja y entra corriendo.

-Bien, ¡Yo también voy!- Sonrie Arellys mientras entra -¡Quiero ver la sorpresa!

-Mejor entremos antes de que quedemos afuera -Le dice Nia mientras tironea a Matt de la corbata.

-¡¡¡¡Thiago!!!! - Gritan Alexa y Miley al unísono mientras empiezan a correr en su dirección.

-Sólo puede entrar una -Le comenta Natalie haciendo conteos.

-Jaja... Le... gané -Dice Alexa agitada por la carrera -Y espero recibir mi premio... -Dice mirando a Thiago, aunque este ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ella le habla.

-Chicos, estamos falto de personal de profesores... -Habla Chris sentado en el escritorio.

-¿Y la sopresa? -Pregunta Arellys parándose de golpe.

-La sorpresa es... Que las clases comenzarán en un par de días -Ríe parándose de su silla y yendo a la puerta.

-¿Nos apuraste para nada? -Le preguntó algo sorprendida Lisa.

-Así es, disfruten su sorpresita -Dice Chirs yéndose, dejando a los de la clase molestos.

* * *

-Creo que el salón esta por... -Empieza a decir Robert chocándose contra Natalie -... Aquí...

-Ohh... disculpa -Le dijo Natalie mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

-Gracias -Le respondió Robert mientras le extendía la mano para levantarse.

-¿Buscabas algo? -Le pregunta Natalie.

-Creo que había encontrado el salón -Dijo señalándole un salón con una inscripción, que de golpe se abrió y comenzaron a salir los diez primeros que llegaron.

-Creo que ya no habrá una sorpresa para mi -Dijo Robert decepcionado.

-De veras lo siento -Le volvió a decir Natalie con algo de culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes -Le dijo sonriendole.

-Igual no hubo sorpresa -Les dijó Lisa acercándose.

-¿Como que no hubo sorpresa? -Le preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-El idiota de Chris nos jugó una broma -Gruñe Nia.

-Así que todavía no tendremos clases -Habla Alexa.

-Genial -Exclamo medio sonriendo Robert.

* * *

_Más tarde, en los cuartos..._

-¡Guerra de Almohadas! -Grita Itzel mientras agarra su almohada.

-¿Puedes tranquilistarte un poco? -Preguntó algo molesto Peter.

-No -Rió ella y le dió con la almohada.

-Bien, esta noche creo que no dormiré bien -Decía Harold guardando sus cosas.

-Chicos, necesito leer -Decía Noah con su libro.

-No sean tan abuuurridos -Se quejó la chica.

-Vamos chicos, hagamos una pijamada como si fueramos chicas -Habló Owen saliendo del baño, a lo que todos le quedaron mirando raro por el comentario -Es decir, no es que quiera ser una chica ni nada de eso -Dijo rápido y nervioso.

-Bien ¡Tengamos una fiesta! -Gritó Itzel de golpe, a lo que Peter le lanzó con una remera para comenzar la pelea.

-Tú querías una guerra- Rió Peter mientras veía a la chica buscar algo con que lanzarle.

* * *

-¿Quieren hacer una pijamada? -Pregunta Lindsay emocionada.

-No -Responde Eva acostandose en su cama.

-¡Claro! -Gritan las demás, mientras empezaban a bajar los colchones.

-¿Esto se puede hacer? -Preguntó Salem viendo a sus compañeras.

-Creo que si ¿No? -Le respondió Cassie sonriendo.

-Eva...¿Vas a participar? -Preguntó Rocio acercandose a ella.

-No -Contestó de malhumor.

-Chicas... -Comenzó a decirles complices, y las demás se acercaron a empujarlas.

-Ahora si estan muertas -Gruñó Eva, mientras las chicas empezaban a correr hacia al baño.

* * *

-Yo voto por una fiesta de bienvenida -Dice Nia caprichosamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Chris no lo va a hacer -Dice Austin negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y si hacemos una fiesta nosotros? -Pregunta Thiago en broma, sentandose en su cama.

-¿Con alcohol? -Pregunta Matt, que estaba sentado al borde de la litera de abajo de Nia.

-Si- Responde riendo Thiago.

-¿Tienes las bebidad de Chris? -Le pregunta Nia a Austin, y este asciende con la cabeza sonriendo de lado a lado.

-Era broma lo que dije -Dice Thiago calmado.

-Si Chris no nos da una fiesta de bienvenida... -Empieza a decir sombría Nia.

* * *

-¡Esto es divertido! -Decía Izzy saltando encima de su litera superior.

-Vas a romper la cama -Gruñe Eva.

-Ire a los comedores -Anuncia Lisa mientras sale de su cuarto.

-Espera, iré contigo -Le dice Arellys mientras se le acerca.

-¿A donde van Lucía y Alicia? -Pregunta Lindsay, y de pronto se escucha un ruido fuerte.

-Te lo dijimos -Le advierte Bridgette.

-Ups -Dice Izzy entre los pedazos que eran su cama.

* * *

-¡...Nosotros haremos una fiesta de bienvenida! -Grita Nia mientras levanta una copa con vino.

-¡Fiesta! -Gritan los tres varones levantando sus copas con wishky.

* * *

-No se puede hacer una fiesta -Gruñía Camilo cruzandóse de brazos.

-Pero nadie aquí dirá nada ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Duncan sombríamente.

-Tú no me obligarás a nada.

-Chicos... -Empezó a decir Ty con una amplia cinta adhesiva en la mano.

-¿Piensan lo mismo que yo? -Habló Geoff acercándose mientras reía, mostrando unas cuerdas.

-Tú lo pediste amigo -Le dijo Duncan antes de tirarse arriba de él.

* * *

-Esto es una fiesta V.I.P. así que no será tansmitida al aire -Dice sonrie Nia mientras coloca una remera negra en la cámara del cuarto.

-Maldición -Gruñe Chris mientras ve la cámara.

* * *

-¿Alguien les parece lindo?- Pregunta Yhiel acomodándose en su cama.

-Duncan es mi novio pero... Camilo no esta nada mal -Sonrie Courtney.

-Uhh, me parece que a Courtney le gusta Camilo -Empezó a canturrear Pheobe.

-Mejor callate, que ya ví como mirabas a ese Alicard -Respondió Courtney.

-¿Que? -Preguntó asombrada Yhiel.

-Chica, ¿Te sucede algo? -Le preguntó algo preocupada LeShawna.

-No... -Dijo acomodándose de nuevo en su cama -...Estoy bien -Sonrió un poco.

* * *

-¿Juegan Verdad o Consecuencia? -Pregunta Nia, sonriendo más de lo normal (N/A: Estan borrachos)

-Verdad ¿Quien les gusta?- Pregunta Thiago riendo mientras toma un sorbo de cerveza.

-¿A que no adivinas? -Le responde Nia burlonamente mientras se sube a su litera, casi cayendose de paso.

-Natalie -Contesta Austin, pareciendo sobrio, pero más embrio que los demás.

-Obvio que la más linda de todas... Lindsay -Responde bobamente Matt, y Nia le vuela con la almohada.

-Me toca,¿Porque quisieron entrar a esta cosa? -Pregunta Austin.

-Mmmm... Porque es un reallity, obvio -Habla Thiago.

-¿Esto es un reallity? -Preguntó Matt mientras tomaba algo de sidra.

-No lo se ni me importa ¡Me obligaron otra vez! -Grita riendo Nia, mientras agarra un vaso de piña colada.

-Ahora voy yo -Dice Matt intentando parecer serio, pero causando más gracia al verlo así que de idiota- ¿Alguna vez le metieron los cuernos a alguien?

-Este... -Empieza a decir Austin -¿A quien le preguntas eso?

-Bien... Le pregunto a... Nia -Dice canturreando el nombre mientras la mira.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Grita desde arriba de la litera -Y bien... Me toca a mi preguntar ¿No? -Pregunta con la ceja levantada mientras toma algo de cerveza.

-Eso creo...

-Thiago -Sonrie sombríamente -Elige ¿Alexa o Miley?

-¿Que cosa?

-Elige a una chica.

-¿Eso es parte de Verdad o Consecuencia?

-Que digas a quien prefieres -Le explica Austin bostezando.

-Bien... Elijo a...

Toc toc...

-¿Quien es? -Pregunta riendo Nia

-Adelante -Responde Thiago escondiendo las bebidas.

-Sentí que estabas despierto -Le habló Alexa entrando al cuarto -¿Y a ustedes que les pasó? -Les pregunta al verles la cara.

-No pasó nada, ya nos ibamos a dormir -Miente Thiago.

-¿Me vas a buscar mañana a mi cuarto? -Le pregunta sonriendo.

-Claro -Le dice dandole un beso, y la chica se va sonriendo.

-¿Seguimos con el juego? Elijo a Austin -Dice Nia apenas Alexa se fue.

-¿Que?

-¿Extrañas a tu hermano mayor?

-Creo que más lo extrañas tú -Dice Austin burlón.

-Es verdad -Dice sonriendo Nia, mientras Matt gruñe.

-Thiago... -Empieza a decirle Austin, mientras Thiago lo mira algo atento- ¿ Para que le dijiste a mi padre para hacer esta cosa? -Le pregunta algo molesto, pero intentando no perder la calma.

-¿Acaso no fue buena idea? -Pregunta riendo Thiago.

-¿...?- Lo mira con una ceja levantada.

-Esta pregunta es para Matt -Le dice Thiago serio-...¿Eres virgen?- Le pregunta riendo, y Nia de golpe se atraganta con la bebida.

-Yo... -Empieza a decir riendo, pero Nia al intentar taparle la boca se cae de su litera y cae encima de él.

-¿Lo eres o no? -Vuelve a insistir, pero Matt no puede contestar porque Nia le tiene tapada la boca.

-Consecuencia -Habla Austin.

-¿Que?

-Como no contestaron tienen que cumplir la consecuencia -Dice Austin.

-Bien, sea lo que sea lo podemos cumplir... ¿No?

-No lo creo -Sonrie burlonamente Thiago

* * *

-¿Ya te rechazo Thiago?- Le preguntó burlona Miley.

-¿Que haces despierta ahora? -Le pregunta Alexa asombrada, y luego mira su reloj -Son las tres y media de la mañana.

-Quería esperar a que te rechazaran -Siguió hablando Miley.

-Quedate esperando -Gruñó algo molesta Alexa mientras se acostaba.

-¿Pueden callarse de una vez? Necesito dormir -Se quejó Heather.

-Mejor callate tú -La calló Gwen molesta.

-¿Eh? -Preguntó dormida Aguus.

-Chicas ¿Estan dormidas?- Preguntó una chica tocando la puerta.

-¿Quien es? -Preguntó Miley abriendo la puerta.

-Soy Salem pero... ¿Ustedes no sintieron los ruidos en la cocina? -Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-¿Que ruidos?- Preguntó Alexa.

-Si quieren vallan a ver, yo sólo les vine a avisar -Les dijo y se marchó.

-¿Tú iras? -Le preguntó Alexa.

-Y claro -Respondió con seguridad Milley mientras se iba del cuarto.

* * *

-¿Así de botellas esta bien? -Preguntó Matt con unas cuatro botellas.

-Si el Chef nos descubre estamos muertos -Dice Austin divertido, mientras graba con la cámara de Nia.

-¿Creen que se den cuenta de esto? -Pregunta Thiago.

-No si no hacemos... -Empieza a decir Nia tomando una botella, y tirándola sin querer- ...ruido.

-¿Quien anda allí? -Se escucha la voz del Chef molesto.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunta Miley recién llegando.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -Pregunta Thiago.

-¡¡¡Escondanse todos!!!

* * *

**Preguntas:**

**1-¿Que les pareció el capítulo?**

**2-¿En dónde creen que se esconderán?**

**3-¿En que grupo quieren estar? ¿A,B,o C? ¿Con quienes les quiere tocar?**

**4-¿Quieren que pase algo en el próximo capítulo?**

**5-¿Que quieren que pase en las clases?**

**6-¿Que problemas quieren que ocurran?**

**Gracias x los Reviews me dan las ganas de escribir.**

**Dentro de poco subo otro.**

**En poco tiempo empiezo las clases y no voy a tener tanto tiempo para actualizar tan pronto.**

**Respondan las preguntas si es posible.**

**ThiagoDaanuu-18 **


End file.
